my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek (2001)
Storyline When a green ogre named Shrek discovers his swamp has been 'swamped' with all sorts of fairytale creatures by the scheming Lord Farquaad, Shrek sets out with a very loud donkey by his side to 'persuade' Farquaad, to give Shrek his swamp back. Instead, a deal is made. Farquaad, who wants to become the King, sends Shrek to rescue Princess Fiona, who is awaiting her true love in a tower guarded by a fire-breathing dragon. But once they head back with Fiona, it starts to become apparent that not only does Shrek, an ugly ogre, begin to fall in love with the lovely princess, but Fiona is also hiding a huge street. Also See * Shrek (2001) (Trailers) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Shrek Forever After (2010) Movie Trailer Sound Effects Used *H-B HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT 03 or Hollywoodedge, Coconut Comedic Hit PE941001 (Heard in a high pitch.) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020901 *Hollywoodedge, Bullet Ricco Whiz By CRT040201 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301 *Hollywoodedge, Drip Single Falls Liq PE041401 (Heard in the logo.) *Hollywoodedge, Explo Whoosh CRT040202 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 (Heard once at the very beginning during the song "All Star" when Shrek farts inside a pool.) *Hollywoodedge, Highpitched Metal Sq PE188601 *Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201/Hollywoodedge, Horse Whinnies Group AT045501 *Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Peacock Call ASingle AT075801 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (Heard once in a low pitch.) *Hollywoodedge, Stinger Camera Shut SDT012501 (Heard once when the camera at the Duloc Information Booth takes Shrek and Donkey’s picture after the song “Welcome to Duloc.”) *SHREK ROAR *SMASH MOUTH SONGS IN MOVIES *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ARC ZAPS, *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: SNORTING, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, PIG - SNORTING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, WHIP - BULLWHIP: SINGLE CRACK 01 *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - CRAZY UP, 01 *WILHELM SCREAM Image Gallery Shrek Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 Vlcsnap-2016-05-07-12h33m55s267.png|Hollywoodedge, Explo Whoosh CRT040202 Screen Shot 2019-11-13 at 9.52.31 PM.png|SHREK ROAR Shrek Crowd Reaction Shock.png|Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301 Shrek Hollywoodedge, Stinger Camera Shut SDT012501.png|Hollywoodedge, Stinger Camera Shut SDT012501 Shrek Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - CRAZY UP, 01.png|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - CRAZY UP, 01 Vlcsnap-2016-05-08-21h55m04s686.png|Hollywoodedge, Bullet Ricco Whiz By CRT040201 Audio Samples External Links Category:Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Movies That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Movies That Don't Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Movies That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Movies That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Category:Movies That Use Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 Category:Movies That Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Movies That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Movies That Don't Use Small Group Kids Chee Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE UP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP Category:Movies That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE Category:Movies That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE Category:Movies That Don't Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - VIBRATING BOING 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 Category:Movies That Use Single Frog Croak Cl Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM Category:Movies That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY Category:2000s Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 Category:Movies That Don't Use Ding Metallic HitF CRT2016507